


Shrek daddy kun nyah

by orphan_account



Series: Felici Shitposts [1]
Category: Shrek Series
Genre: I M D E A D A N D S I N I N G, IVE LEGIT SEEN ASH X PIKACHU ON HERE TIME TO SLIT MY WRISTS, It's just memes. That's it, M/M, This fic made me start biting my nails again, its a joke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-28
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-07-27 07:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7608736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Obama and Shrek</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter Homo

Obama was only 9 years old

He loved shrek so much, he was his daddy.

But you may wonder...

How did Obama meet his daddy Nyah?

Well...

\---3 Hours earlier---

Obama was working his job as a stripper

Suddenly a really big strong sexi ogre came in

"Omfg Trump-San that's my daddy shrek" Obama said to his bro hoe Trump, ore more commonly known was "Mr. wall"

"U kno what Trump-San?" Obama said.

"I'm gon' give him...

 

T H E S U C C."

To be continued... Never lol


	2. Chapter Denied succ

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why am I updating thsi,, I went camping and I was bored I guess... And the fact that I ran outta smut to read could be a key factor lol

Obama stared @ the god known as shrek

He walked towards him, confident 

"Hey boi"

Shrek looked @ him

"Ew homo"

"IM FUkING tRIGGERED"

Obama shouted

Obama left him

Why should he have even bothered

Shrek would never be his daddy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hhate mmydleff..,
> 
> I'm off for more X-Ray and Vav fics
> 
> Later fuckers


	3. Fuck

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm slitting my wrists

Obama was cryong 

Suddenly shrek was behind him

"Wat do u want cunt?"

Obama said angerily 

Sorry lol" said shrek

"Wot teh fukc

"Ur too hot 4 me so I was mean too u so I couldn't get prank'd!"

"Oh."

Obama waszled confuzeldd 

"I'll be ur daddy lol"

"Ofc yes"

Obama was mc happy

And trump san became a rrly famous stripper

And shrek was!! Happy !!

The end

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yesterday was my birthday why am I making MYSL

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not dead


End file.
